


Baby Girl

by thegreatficmaster



Series: Supernatural Collection [67]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Biting, Daddy Kink, F/M, Fluff, Hair-pulling, Reader-Insert, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 21:29:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20216575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatficmaster/pseuds/thegreatficmaster
Summary: Mark makes his baby girl cum hard for him.





	Baby Girl

“Mark?”

His eyes were dark and lust blown, his cock standing at attention as you knelt before him.

“Baby girl. I told you. It’s daddy tonight!”

You nodded, correcting yourself quickly, rubbing your thighs together, trying to create some friction between your legs, your pussy already dripping and needing attention.

He chuckled, stepping forward and holding the base of his length, the precum beading at the slit.

“Gonna use that pretty mouth of your’s tonight!” 

He grabbed your hair, pulling slightly, enough that there was some burn, but not too hard that it hurt.

“Open wide”.

You immediately complied, your mouth wide open as he shoved his cock down your throat with no hesitation, hitting the back immediately and thrusting in, making you gag and choke.

He set a brutal pace, fucking your mouth, the spit pooling on his cock and dripping down, coating his hairy balls and the floor.

Your face was a mess, the tears and spit making your makeup run, your mouth covered in saliva.

“Good girl! Choke on daddy’s cock. Want me to fuck your pretty pussy, baby girl?”

He pulled his cock out, slapping his saliva covered cock on your face and rubbing it all over, your face wet as you nodded.

“Up”.

He pulled you up, sitting on the armchair in the room as you straddled him, your back to his chest.

Lining him up, you sank down on his thick cock, letting him stretch you, your wet pussy already slick and allowing him in with little resistance.

“Fuck, daddy!”

He groaned, hearing you call him that, and wrapped his arms around your waist, both hands cupping your breasts.

“Ride me, baby girl!”

You nodded, bouncing up and down on his cock, slowly at first, before your pussy began getting even more wet, letting you go faster and faster.

His hands began rubbing at your nipples, flicking the hard buds, before one hand left, trailing down and tapping your clit.

You groaned at the contact, your head falling back onto his shoulder as you rode him, loving the way his thick, calloused finger rubbed your clit.

Without warning, he began pinching on both your nipple and your clit, hard.

You let out a scream, bouncing harder and harder, your pussy throbbing with the need to cum, so close to your release.

“You close, baby?” 

You nodded, going at a rapid speed and bouncing, so his cock hit your g-spot, Mark thrusting up in unison, making the pleasure build more, knowing you were probably going to squirt again.

When he clamped down on your shoulder, biting down hard and sucking up blood, you couldn’t hold back.

The feeling of the pain from your clit and nipple being pinched, the biting, and the way his cock dragged along your walls, the tip hitting your g-spot constantly, made you reach your release, cumming hard as you writhed in his strong arms, your cum releasing in squirts of liquid escaping from your pussy.

He let you cum all over the floor, watching in amazement, his hand catching a few drops and gulping it down, loving the way you tasted.

Once he was sure you were done squirting, he plunged back inside you, fucking you for just a few seconds, before your still fluttering walls clamped down on him, the second, smaller orgasm, triggering his own.

He filled you with his cum, his hot seed leaking out of your tight pussy.

You sat there for a minute, spent and sated, before he pulled out, carrying you to the bed and cleaning you up.

“You did a good job for daddy, baby girl. You’ll get another reward when you wake up. Ok?”

You nodded, tired and needing some rest, laying your head on his chest, the hairs warming you as you snuggled into your husband, sniffing in his slight sweaty scent as you fell asleep, looking forward to what awaited you once you awoke. 


End file.
